<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How pure luck saved Makoto Naegi from getting stabbed by That_Adorable_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634060">How pure luck saved Makoto Naegi from getting stabbed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox'>That_Adorable_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Stabbed, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Poisoning, like- literally-, rip makoto-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Makoto noticed when he woke up was the knife lodged into his stomach.<br/>The second thing he noticed was the blood.<br/>The third thing was that he was very much still alive.<br/>“...wait, what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quality Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How pure luck saved Makoto Naegi from getting stabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol I started writing this and forgot for like a month so- here</p><p>also Byakuya never asked Kyoko for her room key and Kyoko can't sense the presence of death soooo yeah hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Makoto noticed when he woke up was the knife lodged into his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second thing he noticed was the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third thing was that he was very much still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...wait, what?” He blinked, suddenly becoming aware of how lightheaded he felt despite just waking up (maybe, JUST MAYBE, it had something to do with the would-be fatal injury). He tried to move (stupid idea) and immediately fell to the floor (even stupider idea). He let out a choked cry, trying not to just give up then and there. He hauled himself to his feet, trying to hold the knife as steady as he could. He might not be the smartest person of their class, but at least he knew that it was a bad idea to take a weapon out of your body if it was holding all of your blood inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to limp along the wall until he reached Kyoko’s room. He was barely conscious enough to ring the doorbell (cough cough, panic-spam the button until his hand fell to his side), and it took all of his strength not to collapse in her doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, what do you- oh my god.” Her eyes widened at his state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto grinned weakly up at her. “Hi I think I’m going to die I woke up like this can you help me please-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko wordlessly led him in and laid him down on the bed. “I need to get the others. whatever you do, don’t fall asleep, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm..” Makoto nodded, focusing on the pattern in Kyoko’s bed sheets as she ran off to get the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have fell asleep, --the one thing Kyoko told him NOT to do, goddammit, how was he gonna get a date </span>
  <em>
    <span>now--</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the next thing he realized Byakuya was placing a cold washcloth on his forehead (he must be hallucinating, Byakuya Togami would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such a thing to a commoner.) Hina was hopping from foot to foot, holding a tray of bandages, water, and painkillers. Kyoko was next to him, surveying the knife. Or at least, the part sticking out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...mmn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re awake.” Byakuya didn't seem embarrassed or enjoyed in the slightest. Just annoyed (annoyed, with a look of relief in his eyes, but nobody pointed it out). “Stay conscious for a while, would you? Yasuhiro is making you a light soup and I would rather not have to feed an unconscious body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy forced out a weak laugh, wincing at the pain it brought with it. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you even alive?!” Hiro zipped into the dorm, a tray with soup and water on it. “Are you a ghost?! He’s not a ghost, right!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hiro, can you shut up for a little bit?” Hina asked, taking the tray from his hands. “I don't think a ghost would have a human body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked next to Makoto, placing the tray on the bedside table. She scooped up a bit of the soup on the spoon and helped feed it to him. “Alright, don't move. We had to keep the knife inside you for now since, y’know, it's holding your guts in place basically-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don't phrase it l-like that!” Toko stuttered. Her back was turned from the scene. “It's just a bad idea to remove the weapon, since it's acting as a plug that's keeping the blood inside him for now. We can't take it out until we get medical help or something, that's why we can only bandage around his stomach for now. Y-you’re lucky that it didn't p-pierce any of your organs!” She pointed at him, her back still turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Syo’s knowledge, I wonder, or your own.” Byakuya raised his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i-it's my own!” She turned to glare at him, blocking Makoto from her sight. “I'm...I’m a writer, w-what do you expect?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet down, you two. You could give him a headache.” Kyoko appeared in the doorway. “I talked to Monokuma, but I’m not quite sure he believed me when I told him what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, we’re just gonna leave him like this?!” Hiro whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kyoko walked over to Makoto, whose eyes had closed again and his face contorted in pain. She turned the washcloth over to the colder side with a gentle fondness. “I think Monokuma is trying to get another class trial to occur by neglecting to treat Makoto. If we can prove that none of us attempted to murder him, perhaps Monokuma will give up and treat him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we all have some kind of alibi. Well, sort of. Some of us.” Hina fiddled with her jacket collar. “Byakuya, Hiro, Toko and I were investigating a really big explosion in the gym, but when we got there we didn't find anything. We all went back to the dorms at around nine pm, for nighttime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be harder than we thought, since we don't know exactly when he was ambushed.” Byakuya muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know that K-Kyoko is p-probably the most s-suspicious but…I f-found something in Makoto’s room when I-I went back t-to investigate.” Toko mumbled, and removed a small baggie of blue pills, half crushed into powder, and half in their original form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto’s doing drugs without me?!” Hiro cried, quieting down at a small flinch from the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no you i-idiot!” Toko glared at him. “I-it's rat p-poison! I-it's not available to a-any of us, I-I've already checked th-the pharmacy a-and the warehouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko hummed. “May I see that bag?” She took the bag from Toko, examining the contents. “Hm…Perhaps this has something to do with the sickness he endured yesterday and the day before. Whoever poisoned him could have snuck the poison into his shower and he absorbed it through the water. Or perhaps they chose a slow acting poison and snuck it into his food the day before he started experiencing symptoms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk as if you were the one who poisoned him.” Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her, but Kyoko didn't falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply hypothesizing. We have a mystery to solve, after all.” She held the bag out back to Toko. “You found the poison, so will you hold it for us for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toko stared at the bag before taking it and slipping it into her pocket. Suddenly, a soft noise reached all of their ears, akin to the clicking sound of loading a bullet into a revolver. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullet obtained!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...hey did anyone else…?” Hiro looked around, confused. Kyoko simply shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't have time to be worrying about what that was, we need to investigate, and quickly. If we want to save Makoto, we have to do the fastest class trial possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...yeah!” Hina bounced from foot to foot. “Let's go everyone, we need to hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hina, actually, will you stay with Makoto for now? We should have at least one person looking over him if his condition worsens.” Byakuya pushed up his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure! I can do that.” Hina nodded. “Good luck, you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest nodded back at her, -save for Toko, whose back was still turned- and filtered out of the door to Kyoko’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko clenched her fists, first going back to Makoto’s room to examine the scene for herself. She was going to get to the bottom of whoever did this to him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact, I searched up rat poison for this, and ever since I wrote and published this fic ive been getting advertisements for rat poison lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>